This invention relates to stringer instruments and more particularly such instruments in which the strings are positioned over a fretboard such as a guitar, banjo, and the like. Efforts to improve the fingering action, playability, and construction are many by prior luthiers. Prior construction methods have been a fretboard cemented to a separate neck or a fretboard carved into the neck. This process of construction prohibits rapid interehangability for purposes of repair or ascetic considerations.
An earlier arrangement is shown in the U.S. patent of Muncy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,600 of 1974, in which the fingerboard was carved into the neck.
Other undulated fingerboards have been made in the past, as shown in U.S patent of Muncy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,600 of 1974, with a plane transverse line form undulated with flush frets at the bottom of the groove.
Conventional fretting, shown in U.S. patent of Veres, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,238 of 1969. showing traditional raised fret form, using tang anchoring, and adhesive fastened fingerboard.